The Words Spoken
by Dogwolf12
Summary: Everyone in Chicago has a soulmate (maybe two). They may not be with each other, but there will be a soulmate. On each wrist is either the first or last words that will be spoken to you by your soulmate, which people get when they turn sixteen.When spoken, they turn gold or red respectively. This is a collection of moments of meetings and deaths. May be OOC. T to be safe. Oneshot.


**Just a short little fic collection I came up with while reading soulmate AUs. This is set in various times, combining the "First words to you tattooed, last words to you tattooed and horrible feeling when your soulmate dies" AUs.**

Tris

I stare down at my wrists as I wake up again Nothing, just like the last almost-sixteen years. Even Abnegation are not denied the Marking; a tattoo on your wrists, one on each one, bearing the first and last words of your soulmate. I start to make breakfast again, looking again at the people around me, but still thinking of myself.

Tobias

I am in my bedroom, wincing from another beating as I wake up. There are a few months to go before Choosing, when I can escape this hellhole. Out of the corner of my eye there is a flash of black, and I watch with no emotion as words start to form.

"Thank you" is inscribed on the left, the one with the beginnings. And on the right, is "I love you". Generic words, ones that would be easy to miss in an ordinary situation. But that does mean, I muse, that we meet.

I send out a silent hope that we grow old when we say that. Heaven knows I could use some love.

Tris

I stare at my wrists, just like I did yesterday. Tomorrow is the Aptitude Test, so it's either today, tomorrow or the day after. A prick of black ink – Dauntless black- fills my skin, and it begins to form ornate words. On my left, I have "What's your name?" And on my right, "I love you too. I'll see you soon." I just hope it doesn't end too badly. Taking a breath, I see my parents, with their gold ink- showing an encounter fulfilled- on their wrists showing the first conversation they had. And one in black, to become blood red when it happens, showing the last words that they will ever speak to each other.

-The net-

I am struck with two thoughts: One, I just jumped off a roof. And two: I actually _enjoyed_ it.

A man catches me, his eyes a dreaming, sleeping, waiting blue, and I say the first thing that comes to mind- _"Thank you."_ He looks mildly curious, but then asks, "What's your name?" I recognise this phrase. It is the one I have tattooed on my wrist, that I have memorised, as everyone else does. "Tris." I reply, after a moment's pause. I can be remade here.

It is only when I get to the initiate dorms with Christina that I realise the words have gone gold.

"Tris, what're you looking at? She gapes as she sees the golden inscription.

"WHEN?"

"Um… I didn't have them in gold when I was at Choosing, or getting of the train, so it must've been Dauntless."

"Anyone who said them?"

"Christina, the only person in Dauntless who's asked that question is…" I mull it over. "...No! My soulmate can't be my instructor!"

"Well, he isn't too bad looking…" Christina teases.

Cafeteria

"Tris! My words have gone gold!"

"Who do you think?"

"The only person who said the words 'Can I sit here' recently was that erudite transfer a minute ago!"

Said Erudite transfer looks at his and you could see his eyes widen.

-Death Scenes-

We watch as Marlene falls to her death. I watch with wide eyes at her unmoving body.

Uriah

I get a nauseous, big-oral-test feeling in the pit of my stomach as I look at my two tattoos. Then I realise one is blood-red.

Marlene was my soulmate, and she's dead.

The words dead ring in my head as I run out of the room.

Lynn

My tattoo has gone blood red already, and I feel like I want to throw up as I see her body.

Marlene was my soulmate, paired to Uriah.

WILL's DEATH

Christina

My tattoo has gone blood-red as Will wishes me goodnight. I turn to warn him, to shake him, but he is already asleep.

I worry until sleep claims me.

I wake up to a feeling that means he's dead, and there is no going back. My tattoo matches my hands, and instead of breaking off into a group, I go off to search for him.

Natalie's Death

ANDREW

My tattoo went blood red. I noticed in the safehouse, when Natalie went to fetch Bea- Tris.

Suddenly, I have to fight to keep down my chicken.

That's what tells me to expect the worst.

Tris' Death

Tobias

"I love you. I'll see you soon."

I walk out, and as I am dealing with my mother, I pale as I feel like I am about to vomit. I check my tattoo quickly, to see if it's just nausea.

It's red. Tris is gone.

 **Well, on that note, I can safely sign off. Please don't hate me for not updating the two fics I have for Divergent, I felt like I needed to write this.**


End file.
